grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Flynt
}} Flynt Almas (FL-HINT) is a jewelry store owner, who occasionally dabbles in stealing from the rich. Their familiar is Stefano. Appearance Describe appearance. Personality [ passionate ] Flynt loves to put his all into his interests- despite how strange they are. It genuinely shows if you step into his home. His walls and shelves are decorated with all his most precious finds during his er... Adventures [ generous ] Despite his riches, Flynt has always remained a humble, and generous man. He never lost sight of why he began stealing. His motive was, and always will be: To make others lives easier. [ quick-witted ] He has always been known for his sharp tongue, and quick wit. He is great at improvising. You can always count on him to talk his way out of a slippery situation. [ stubborn ] Though not necessarily a bad thing per say. Flynt will never turn down a challenge, and is quite the determined man. It is rare for him to give up. [ talkative ] ... Someone shut this boy up. He can go on and on about his 'adventures'. [ flirty ] He tends to flirt with every pretty girl he meets. The only thing that'll stop him is if someone manages to chain this boy down smh. [ cocky ] Flynt genuinely believes he is untouchable when it comes to the law. He has managed to slip away from their grasp so much, that he has come to the conclusion that they cannot hurt him. [ liar ] Though he not a 'liar' in the sense that he does it with the intention to hurt someone. He tends to sugar coat his adventures, and make it seem like he's a sort of hero for the things he has done. [ unethical ] Through the years, Flynt has developed a rather convoluted way of seeing the world. Though he would never harm anyone, he lives his life stealing from the rich, and the dead. Abilities Hat Trick Throughout the years of thieving, Flynt has developed his dexterity as much as he can. His sleight of hand is challenged by no other. He found himself developing a sort of magic. With little effort, he is capable of making small objects disappear from the owner's body, and reappear in his hand. Although, he needs to be able to have his eyes on the object at all times, and it needs to fit in the palm of his hand. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Quick on his Feet ✔ Innovative ✔ Comfortable in Spooky Places ✔ Can dig you a grave in 15 Minutes �� Aether �� He is a Fragile Human �� Pretty girls �� His Ankles - Pretty sensitive after all the abuse from Stefano. Likes - Dislikes Extra * "I might disrespect the dead, but I won't disrespect you, baby." (gags) * Massive dork. * Loves talking about his adventures. * Tea person. * Has a bullet wound, and slash scar on his back. He came a little too close to the law one day. References }} Category:Outdated